Avada Kedavra
by EliSpamano
Summary: La gente de su casa le miraba mal, su hermano le había abandonado por un italiano y una húngara quería matarlo. Genial. Los personajes de Hetalia y el universo de HP. Multiparing.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo**** 1.**

**Eh, ¿y mi corona?**

El mundo estaba sumido en el caos, el cielo estaba de un rojo que parecía que estaba en llamas. La gente, encadenada unos de otros, transportaban como podían grandes rocas para continuar con aquella gigantesca estatua.

Al frente, en el balcón de un majestuoso palacio se encontraba el rey de todas aquellas personas. Del mundo entero. Lucía un traje hecho de diamantes y llevaba una corona que resplandecía sobre su pelo blanco.

-Soy el mejor…- Murmuró Gilbert mientras llenaba la almohada de babas.

-Levanta de una vez, vamos a llegar tarde.-Su hermano, ya vestido y preparado, le zarandeaba para poder despertarle. No podían llegar tarde el primer día.

Gilbert se despertó un poco confuso, ¿y su corona?, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el aburrido mundo real. Un mundo donde él era tratado como una persona normal, malditos plebeyos ignorantes. Vio que su hermano le hablaba, pero él ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, quería su corona, le quedaba tan bien. Aunque a él todo le quedaba bien. El albino sonrió con ese último pensamiento.

Ludwig se cansó de intentar hacer regresar a su hermano al mundo real y se marchó para revisar su maleta. Entonces Gilbert miró la hora del reloj y se dio cuenta de qué es lo que quería decirle su hermano, si seguía así llegarían tarde a su primer día en Hogwarts. Saltó de la cama, se quitó su pijama de pollitos en tempo record y empezó a prepararse.

La verdad, es que todo aquello no le hacía mucha ilusión. Siempre había sido un bicho raro y no quería tener nada que ver con los magos y la magia. Pero, claro, ¿cómo poder negarte si tu abuelo es uno de los profesores de ese colegio?

Cuando vieron que estaba todo listo, Ludwig y Gilbert se dirigieron al aeropuerto para poder llegar a Londres y de allí, coger el tren que les llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Su nueva vida.

-¡Al, vamos a llegar tarde como no te des prisa!- Decía el pequeño Matthew en la entrada de su casa con las maletas en la mano. Su hermano era un desastre.

-¡Espera, no puedo irme sin mis calzoncillos de Batman!- Alfred F. Jones corría por toda la casa buscando sus calzoncillos. No podía empezar el curso sin que una fuerza heroica ajena a la suya le acompañara.

-¿Seguro que no está en la maleta? Quizás los has metido sin darte cuenta.

-Ya he mirado, no soy idiota.- Alfred se ofendió ante dicho comentario, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo y solo por si acaso, miró los calzoncillos que llevaba puesto. – Anda…si los llevo puestos.- Se rió de esa forma estúpida y tan característica suya.

Matthew suspiró. Su hermano era todo un caso, a veces demasiado estúpido, pero bueno, la familia no se puede elegir. Por suerte, Matt era un chico bastante paciente y tranquilo, además que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su hermano. Ya no había nada que pudiera sorprenderle.

5 a.m. Y ya se empezaba a escuchar la condenada música a todo volumen de su hermano. Arthur abrió los ojos molesto por el ruido. Se había pasado toda la noche organizando la maleta y ahora unas grandes ojeras delataban su noche en vela. ``Maldita sea, ¿es que está sordo o qué?´´ Pensaba mientras se levantaba de mala gana para vérselas con ese idiota. No podía estar tranquilo ni en su propia casa.

Scott Kirkland se paseaba en calzoncillos por el pasillo mientras silbaba el ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas?

Scott le miró con indiferencia.

-Pues preparar mis cosas, hermanito, ¿qué sino?

-¿Ahora? Eso se hace el día de antes, maldita sea y ¿por qué tienes que tener la música tan alta?

-Me ayuda a organizarme, sí. – Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su tarea.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt caminaban deprisa por la estación de trenes de King's Cross hasta que se pararon delante de una pared. A ambos lados de ésta se veían dos carteles, uno con el número 9 y el otro el 10.

-Y con toda la gente que hay más las cámaras de vigilancia y tal… ¿estás seguro de que nadie nos va a ver desaparecer a través de una pared?- Gilbert seguía sin fiarse de aquello, no le veía sentido alguno ¿por qué una pared? ¿Y si no funcionaba y acababan estrellándose? No podía permitir que su hermoso rostro sufriera daño alguno.

-Y yo que sé. Los magos llevan siglos haciéndolo de esta manera.

Ludwig se preparó llevando un carrito en el que se encontraba el equipaje de los dos hermanos, y antes de que el albino pudiera decir algo, se lanzó contra aquella pared desapareciendo al entrar en contacto con ella. Gilbert respiró hondo y cogiendo carrerilla se precipitó gritando hacia donde se había desvanecido su hermano segundos antes.

Entonces sintió como chocaba contra algo, por un momento pensó que sería la pared y que su precioso rostro quedaría aplastado contra el cemento, pero la pared no se caería ante su peso y mucho menos sería tan…blando. Aunque se dio un fuerte golpe en la rodilla, su cabeza estaba sobre algo blando, redondo y hasta diría que cálido.

No sabía qué podría ser, pero se estaba tan cómodo. Bostezó, le estaba entrando sueño y todo. Ya le daba igual su hermano, el tren y el estúpido colegio de gente rarilla con varitas y polvos de hadas, él se quedaría ahí….

-¿¡Quieres quitarte de encima, pervertido!?

Y por segunda vez en ese día, volvió a la realidad, a la cruel y dolorosa realidad. Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa descubrió que eso tan blandito y cómodo eran los pechos de una chica. ¿Qué hacía una chica debajo suyo? A Gilbert no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, la chica le dio una bofetada porque a pesar de que el albino había levantado la cabeza, ahora tenía sus manos ahí. La chica lo empujó para poder levantarse.

-¡Eh!- Protestó mientras se frotaba la mejilla en la que le había golpeado. Esa chica pegaba bastante fuerte.- ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Has sido tú la que se ha puesto en medio!

-¿¡Yo!?- La chica se volvió y Gilbert juraría poder ver como su rabia se transformaba visiblemente en forma de fuego y relámpagos. En ese momento, el albino descubrió que el diablo existía. Existía y se camuflaba entre los humanos en forma de chica húngara.

-Y-yo lo que quería decir…es que…bueno.- Sobraría añadir que para nada tenía miedo. Si temblaba era porque hacía frío. Sí, eso. Maldito mal tiempo de Inglaterra. Sí, eso era. Él jamás tenía miedo. ¡Jamás! El ego de Gilbert se llenó y casualmente el frío se le quitó.- ¿No será que has visto mi asombrosa persona y has decidido ponerte en medio para que yo, inocentemente, cayera sobre ti y te tocara los pechos?

La furia de la húngara aumentó y, otra vez casualmente, el frío de Gilbert resurgió.

-¿Hay algún problema, señorita Everdeen?

De pronto, el modo diablo de la chica desapareció. Gilbert se giró hacia la persona de quien provenía esa voz y se encontró con un chico moreno, con gafas y un extraño rulo en su pelo perfectamente peinado que combinaba a la perfección con su vestimenta extremadamente elegante. _Todo demasiado ``perfecto´´._ Pensó el albino mientras que le observaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Roderich!- ``El diablo´´ se dirigió a ese extraño con una amabilidad y sonrisa tímida que sorprendió a Gilbert.- No es nada, tan solo un maleducado que me estaba molestando. No te preocupes.

-No me preocupo, pero te tengo dicho que no hagas caso a las personas de este tipo.- Ese último comentario hizo que Gilbert frunciera aún más el ceño y mirara mal a ese tipo estirado. El chico de nombre Roderich, que en ningún momento del tiempo que llevaba ahí se reparó en el albino, le dedicó una fugaz mirada de desaprobación. Se giró hacia la húngara tendiéndole el brazo le dijo.- Vayámonos, en seguida saldrá el tren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Hay que ser positivo**

Ah, el final del verano, cuando las chicas aprovechan para llevar los últimos pantalones cortos del año. Aunque otras ya llevan pantalones largos. Suspiró. Pero bueno, hay que ser positivo, el frío no es tan malo, puedes aprovecharlo para abrazar a alguien con esa excusa. Si, estaba todo pensado, unas estaciones eran para observar y las otras para tocar. Sonrió.

Francis Bonnefoy paseaba por los distintos vagones del tren buscando un buen sitio donde sentarse. Un buen sitio para él requería a una hermosa e inocente muchacha que estuviese sola y él pudiera hacerle compañía. Compañía y lo que surgiera después.

Momentos antes había encontrado a la chica perfecta, guapísima y una sonrisa que desprendía dulzura y algo de picaría. Todo perfecto hasta que apareció un armario de dos metros y con un peinado que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad. Aún le daban escalofríos al recordar la mirada que le había echado, pensó que sería su novio o algo.

* * *

-Mierda…-Ludwig se encontraba desorientado.- ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Había perdido de vista a su hermano. Maldita sea, le dijo claramente que se verían en el tren y que no se retrasara.

Entonces vio a un chico castaño intentando colocar su maleta en el portaequipaje, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Trae, yo te ayudo.- El rubio se acercó a aquel chico y sin ningún esfuerzo, colocó el equipaje en aquel pequeño hueco que quedaba. –No entiendo por qué no hacen estas cosas un poco más grandes o algo.- El chico asintió.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, por cierto, me llamo Feliciano, ¿y tú?- Le tendió la mano mientras sonreía abiertamente. Ludwig vaciló durante un segundo, pero acabó estrechándosela con firmeza.

-Ludwig Beilschmitz.

-Encantado de conocerte, Lud y muchas gracias por la ayuda.- Contestó en aquel tono tan jovial y alegre que le pareció curioso al alemán. Sacó una bolsa llena de chucherías del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la ofreció al otro.- ¿Quieres? Puedes coger las que quieras y también puedes sentarte aquí conmigo. Venía con mi hermano, pero no sé dónde se ha metido…

Ludwig conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento, hermanos mayores. Suspiró y echó una última ojeada al vagón antes de sentarse junto con ese alegre y extraño chico.

* * *

Mientras que dos hermanos menores conversaban tranquilamente, un ``responsable´´ hermano mayor no sabía a dónde ir. Gilbert iba de un vagón a otro buscando a su hermano, pero nada, ni rastro. El muy canalla le había abandonado, él tan inocente pensando que le esperaría tras el muro y nada. Esa húngara le podría haber matado y él ni se habría percatado, encima llevaba su maleta.

-Gracias por el zumo.- Elizabeth acababa de comprar un simple zumo de calabaza a la amable señora del carrito sin imaginar que todos los planetas y astros que componían el universo se habían juntado para reírse de ella.

En el momento en el que se volvía para volver a su asiento junto con el austriaco, el ``responsable´´ hermano mayor que buscaba a su hermanito, se interpuso en el camino de la pobre húngara, topando con ella y haciendo que el zumo se derramara encima del vestido nuevo de ésta.

-¡Mierda! ¡L-lo siento…-Es última palabra se convirtió en apenas un susurro cuando vio quien era la persona con la que se había topado.

-¡TÚ!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber por qué estás siempre en medio?- Preguntó Gilbert. La húngara miraba como su nuevo vestido se había echado a perder y levantó la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada al albino.

Si las miradas matasen…Gilbert habría muerto más veces que todos los Winchester juntos.

-Tú…estás…MUERTO- El albino salió corriendo en cuanto vio que empezaba a aproximarse a él.- ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

Gilbert intentaba esquivar a la gente como podía mientras huía del demonio húngaro que se hacía llamar Elizabeth.

* * *

Francis paseaba tranquilamente observando los carritos y, sobre todo, los pasajeros, cuando de pronto, un psicópata con el pelo blanco se le echó encima gritando.

-Tío, apártate del medio o moriremos los dos.

-¿Eh? ¡A mí no me digas que me aparte, rarillo! ¿Y a qué viene eso de morir?- ``El rarillo´´ paró de chillar y mirando directamente al rubio sin pestañear le susurró.

-El demonio existe, tío. Se camufla en forma de mujer y quiere matarme.

Francis no sabría decir qué le inquietaba más: Si las locuras que decía ese chico, la seriedad con que lo decía o que su aliento oliera a bocadillo de sobrasada con queso, salchichas y cerveza. Por Dios, eran las 8 de la mañana, ¿Se puede saber qué clase de dieta tenía ese chico?

-Oye, me estás inquietando bastante, así que es mejor que…-Se le olvidó lo que iba decirle cuando vio a aquella chica acercándose.

La diferencia entre ella y cualquier otra con la que Francis habría intentado ligar era que tenía la muerte dibujada en los ojos. Les miraba como si la Santa Inquisición y la dictadura de Hitler, Mussolini y Franco juntos solo fuera un simple juego de niños comparado con lo que ella les haría.

Francis sabía que no pintaba nada con lo que fuera que había pasado entre esos dos, pero aun así, echó a correr. Falta añadir que Francis no huía por esa chica. ¿Cómo iba a huir él de una mujer? Lo que pasaba era…que…bueno, llevaba un carísimo vestido de channel manchado de zumo de calabaza. ¿Y si encima le salpicaba si se acercaba demasiado? Por eso huía.

Y continuó la persecución por ese tren con complejo de campo de Olvier y Benji.

-¡Eh! Tíos, por aquí.- Dijo una voz misteriosa que salía de uno de los compartimentos que se había abierto.

Gilbert y Francis siguieron a esa misteriosa voz sin pensárselo siquiera, cualquier cosa que les deparara allí dentro seguro que era mejor que lo de fuera.

Cerraron la puerta tras entrar, rezando porque aquella ``chica´´ no les hubiera visto entrar, y tras recuperar un poco el aliento se dieron la vuelta para encararse con aquella voz que les había ofrecido la salvación.

-Hola.- Y ahí estaba, un chico de pelo castaño, despeinado y ojos verdes, mirándole con una sonrisa tensa dibujada en los labios.

-Tú.- Contestó con firmeza Gilbert a la vez que señalaba a ese amable chico.- Dime tu nombre, cuando sea el gobernador del mundo ordenaré que te hagan una placa conmemorativa.

-Me llamo Antonio…-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Bien! Yo soy el gran y deslumbrante Gilbert.- Estrechó la mano con firmeza a su ``salvador´´ mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Ya que se que estáis deseando saberlo, yo me llamo Francis.- Dicho esto, el Francis se sentó frente al tal Antonio. Odiaba que no le prestaran atención, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

* * *

El tren había llegado. Algunos profesores esperaban para guiar a los nuevos alumnos hasta el colegio.

-Oye, Gilbert, no te vayas con las manos vacías y ayúdame con mi equipaje, anda.

El albino asintió y Francis comenzó a sacar tres gigantescas maletas, dos bolsas de aseo y una mochila.

-¿¡Pero tú qué te has traído tu casa entera!?- Gilbert intentaba mantener el equilibrio con las maletas que le iba pasando el francés. _Será cabrón, encima me da a mí las más grandes. _

-Ojalá, solo llevo lo necesario para sobrevivir un trimestre. Mi pelo y mi piel necesitan cuidados, la belleza hay que cuidarla diariamente.

-¿Qué belleza?- Preguntaron al unísono Antonio y Gilbert. Francis les respondió sacándoles burla.

* * *

-Vaya, esto es impresionante, ¿verdad?- Alfred admiraba de lejos el colegio.

Por desgracia, sus compañeros de barca no eran demasiado habladores. Uno era un chico con el pelo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco y alto. Muy alto. Llevaba una bufanda a pesar de no haber entrado aún el frío y miraba a Alfred sonriendo, aunque eso le inquietaba aún más, su sonrisa. Las otras eran dos chicas, una que le miraba como si deseara que explotara en cualquier momento, y la otra, era más disimulada, cuando veía que Alfred la observaba, ésta apartaba la mirada.

A pesar de esa compañía, el americano seguía riéndose de una forma un tanto forzada y haciendo comentarios a todo lo que veía.

Al llegar al colegio, los profesores les hicieron esperar en las escaleras antes de entrar al comedor, donde se decidiría a qué casa pertenecería cada uno.

**Como ir uno por uno es muuuuy largo, voy a poner aquí a qué casa van a pertenecer cada uno. Si tenéis alguna duda de por qué x va en x casa, preguntádmelo, todo tiene su explicación...(por joder también es una muy buena explicación y aquí mando yo así que):**

**Matthew- Hufflepuff Ludwig-Hufflepuff Vash-Ravenclaw**

**Alfred- Gryffindor Feliciano-Hufflepuff Ivan- Slytherin**

**Arthur- Slytherin Lovino- Gryffindor Natalia (Belarus)- Slytherin**

**Scott-Slytherin Emma (Bélgica)- Gryffindor Yekaterina (Ucrania)- Hufflepuff**

**Antonio- Gryffindor Vicent (Holanda)- Slytherin **

**Francis-Ravenclaw Elizabeth- Gryffindor**

**Gilbert-Slytherin Roderich- Ravenclaw**

**Más adelante irán apareciendo más personajes.**


End file.
